This invention relates generally to bulk packaging configured for both shipping and display and, more particularly, to a packaging assembly, and a related method, for economically and safely shipping and displaying a plurality of products.
Traditionally, products have been shipped in bulk from a manufacturer to a retailer in cartons containing protective packing material. Individual products were then removed from the cartons to be individually placed on a shelf or rack for display. For small, expensive and easily stolen products, the shelf or rack might be located within a secured display case to minimize the risk of theft.
This system of shipping and display is both costly and time consuming. The manufacturer must often pay relatively expensive initial packaging costs, particularly for items that are easily damaged by rough handling. The retailer must pay employees to individually place each product item on display in a manner that is both appearing to the customer and safe for the product. Furthermore, for small, expensive and easily stolen products, which are kept in secured display cases, the retailer must pay a sales person to attend to each customer wishing to inspect the products. These costs are typically passed along to the product's purchaser, who receives little benefit from them other than to receive a product that has safely survived the rigors of shipping. Thus, there is a continuing need for more economical means of safely and efficiently shipping and displaying products for sale.
It is known that small products may be packaged in comparatively large containers to deter theft. However, these containers require the use of large amounts of retail space, and the containers must be decorated and otherwise configured to appeal to consumers, adding to the total product packaging cost. Thus, some manufacturers have used smaller packaging, with an optional, transparent display pack, such as a blister pack, available at a retailer's request.
The display pack, which contains the product within its smaller packaging, typically is significantly larger than the small packaging, providing for increased deterrence of theft. Preferably, the display pack is configured with an appealing appearance to the customer, and it provides added safety in shipping. Commonly, the display pack is made from two vacuum-formed sheets of clear plastic, sealed around the edges, forming a chamber for holding the product. Such a display pack is relatively inexpensive, and it benefits from the appealing appearance of the small packaging, which is visible through the display pack. U.S. Design Pat. No. D 353,092, to Green, entitled "Blister Pack" discloses a transparent display pack assembly having several cavities for containing products.
It is also known to display products in their bulk shipping cartons. Commonly, a carton is either cut open, or torn open along a perforation, to reveal the products within the carton. If the shape of the product packaging is appropriate, such as for individual products in rectangular boxes, the products' containers may be neatly organized in rows within the carton. Such configurations, while reducing the effort necessary to stock shelves, may fail to offer significant shipping protections to delicate items. Furthermore, the displays sometimes suffer from a ragged appearance, potentially having visible cuts, tears and markings, both from shipping and from opening the carton.
Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for a packaging assembly for both economical and safe shipping and display of a plurality of products, and for a related method of shipping and displaying a plurality of products. The present invention satisfies these and other needs, and provides further related advantages.